What you see is Jean Grey
by Amiella Rogue
Summary: Song fic. Jean's tired of Scott's over protective behavior towards her because of Logan. Review. No flames.
1. Curse of Telepaths

You used to say that I was special everything was right  
But now you're thinkin' that I'm wearing too much makeup and my dress is too tight  
  
Before Logan Came everything was right in Jean's world.  
"You are the most special girl on the planet Jean." Scott stated.  
"Why thank you Scott, but it's seriously not necessary…" Jean stated.  
Then Logan came and she could hear Scott's thoughts…the curse of being a telepath.  
//She's wearing way too much make up, and her dress is too tight. That'll give Logan a show, and she'd probably encourage it too…// Scott thought darkly not realizing he was projecting.  
Jean was shocked that Scott thought that about her.  
Then when he saw her stare wide eyed he turned around and accidentally projected his thoughts.  
//Who's she looking at? I bet its Logan she's staring at like that. It's bad enough when I see Rogue getting like that over him, but now Jean too.//  
  
You've got no reason to be jealous I've never been untrue  
So why does it really matter if they're looking I'm only looking at you  
  
'He has no reasons to be jealous; I've never been untrue to him. Does it really matter if I'm looking, because I'm only looking at him…' Jean thought sadly. 'why is he doing this, and he can stop projecting his thoughts now. Rogue wasn't all over Logan…'  
  
You should never try to change me I can be nobody else  
And I like the way I am  
  
'I like who I am, and he has no right to even try to change me. So I have a physical attraction to Logan…does that mean I'm going to dump Scott just because of that? No! He should know better.' Jean thought angrily.  
  
What you see is what you get  
This is me (hey, you) if you want me don't forget  
  
'Everything he sees about me, is what he gets. If he wants me he shouldn't forget, and this is the true me. If he doesn't like the way I am he shouldn't think about it.' Jean thought frustrated about all this.  
  
You should take me as I am 'cause I can promise you  
Baby, what you see is what you get  
  
'He should either take me as I am or not take me at all, because I can definitely state that what he sees is what he's going to get whether he likes it or not.' Jean thought with a wry smile.  
  
I know you watch me when I'm dancing when I party with my friends  
I can feel your eyes in my back (baby)  
  
'I was out with Rogue and 'Ro, and we were all dancing at this club. I knew Scott was there because I could feel his eyes on my back.' Jean thought with a frown.  
  
I can't have chains around me, baby, can't you see?  
I can be anything you dream of but I gotta feel free  
  
'I can't have him getting all protective over me for nothing. I can't have restrictions, because I can do and be everything he wants as long as I feel free. He should let me be, and let Logan be, because I'd never do what he might think I would.' Jean thought bitterly. 


	2. Remember or else

You should never try to change me I can be nobody else  
And I like the way I am  
  
"I am the way I am and he should never try to change me, because I like the way I am." Jean stated to herself.  
'I tried everything to get him to stop getting into it with Logan, but he wouldn't stop…' Jean thought as she tended to the bruise on Scott's left hand.  
Scott had punched Logan and bruised his knuckles because of Logan's metal filled body, and Jean was thanking God that Logan hadn't hit Scott back.  
  
What you see is what you get  
This is me (hey, you) if you want me don't forget  
  
"This is me, and I like me. He shouldn't try to change me, because I like the way I am." Jean stated the same thing in a different style because she needed to find the right one to tell Scott.  
  
You should take me as I am 'cause I can promise you  
Baby, what you see is what you get  
  
"If he doesn't take me as I am I will hurt him. He should try because what he sees is what he gets, and I don't want to be disappointed when he one day wakes up and says 'I don't love you for you and it's over.'" Jean said quietly…almost a whisper.  
  
You should never try to change me I can be nobody else  
  
Believe me, you'll be lookin' for trouble   
  
"He shouldn't try to change me to be something I'm not, because I can be nobody else but me, and he'll be looking for trouble if he thinks he can." Jean stated angrily.  
  
If you hurt me I can promise you  
You'll be lookin' for trouble, believe me  
  
"If he hurts me any more then he already has he's going to be in trouble. I can't have my love and boyfriend hurting me more then this." Jean stated louder.  
  
What you see is what you get  
This is me (hey, you) if you want me don't forget  
  
"What he sees is what he gets, and it's me so if he wants me he won't forget." Jean stated loudly.  
  
You should take me as I am 'cause I can promise you  
Baby, what you see is what you get  
  
"He should take me as I am, because that's who and what I am. If he doesn't then he is an idiot." Jean said even louder this time.  
  
'Cause I can promise you  
Baby, what you see is what you get  
  
"Jean, honey…I understand. I'm sorry, I love you. Logan is not in the picture." Scott stated.  
"I love you Scott. Remember what you see is what you get." Jean stated before he kissed her 


End file.
